My Family In All But Blood
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: A friend that you don't want to lose after everything you've been through. A situation when every choice has a sacrifice that you would regret deeply. Where am I to turn if you're gone? My friend, will I ever see you again? (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. My Friend, Kandy

I am going to a new school with my friend on scholarships. We're both in the same class, 1-A. We've only known each other for about two years, and we are as close as you can get in ten.

"Kandy~ Where were you? You're kind of late."

"Sorry. I was forgot about the time when I was writing."

"What have you written about now?"

"I wrote about ten chapters of my story. Haha~ Awesome, right?"

"Totally. I mean, I don't usually write that much." We both chatted as we were eating lunch. The bell rang, so we made our way to our class. When we were there, a pair of twins stopped us in our tracks.

"Oi, where were you two?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nope." Kandy and I sat at our desks.

"Hey, did you finished the assignment, Tea?"

"Yeah. You didn't?"

"I did it this morning. I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

"Of course. Let me guess, you were busy writing yesterday instead of doing the assignment?"

"Yeah. Anyways, do you want to read my story later?"

"Naturally. Maybe after this class."

"Okay."

During class, I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to give the culprit a glare. "What?" I said in an angry tone.

"Go to the Host Club today."

"Whatever will be will be."

"What?"

I turned around and paid attention to the lesson again. They are so troublesome, though, they're not as bad as me. I smirked unconsciously and said to Kandy, "Feel like stopping by the Host Club today. Want to come?"

"Heck yeah."

"Cool."

~Timeskip~

Like we planned, we went to the Host Club after class. When we got there, other girls were already piling in front of the door. One of the reasons why I don't get girls—and I'm one. The door opened, and we heard, "Welcome."

"Yo, you came?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"You still have that smart mouth of yours."

"And you still have that foul mouth of yours."

"Touché." I requested the twins, and Kandy requested Kyouya. I mean, I would, too, but it's a bit boring with him. I was laughing and all at the twins' acts and their comments about it.

"Your acts are so funny for some reason. I mean, I feel goosebumps because of how weird they are, but I'm also laughing."

"Why are you laughing? Their acts are so cute~ You should be going 'Kya~' instead."

"Haha~ The only flaw with that is, that's not _me_. I'm going to go to Kandy now." I got up and walked over to Kyouya and Kandy. "Hey, Kyouya." He didn't reply. "What are you typing?" I was ignored again. "How do you put up with this awkward silence?"

"I don't know. It seems peaceful."

"That it is," Kyouya said without looking up.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining her, though? I mean, you're a host, too. Should I help?" I was enthusiastic about it, too.

"No."

"Oh, well." I took off his glasses and moved out of his reach. I squealed. "You look so cute! You should wear contacts. Oh my gosh! I should take pictures! Haha~"

"Then, each of them will be ¥50,000."

"That's a lot, Kyouya. You're so mean. I'm taking them for free. I don't care what you say. Kandy, you want some of them?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Before I knew it, he took his glasses back after I took only one photo.

"Aw~ No fair~ I only have one~" I sent it to Kandy anyways. He began typing again, acting as if all of that didn't happen. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on me. I looked behind me and saw Hikaru. I looked at Kandy and saw Karou doing the same to her.

"What do _you two_ want?" We pried them off. They reached and grabbed our hands. Then, they ran off with us to the changing rooms in the back.

"MAKEOVER TIME~!"

"OH, _HELL _NO!" They went against my will and began to cut my hair and apply makeup on me. Kandy looked like she was enjoying all this. Then, they gave us outfits to pick from and wear. We had to wear them, or else _they_ would help dress. We looked in the mirror after they were done. I had shoulder length hair that was tied back, my bangs excluded, a bit of blush and lip gloss, a necklace that hung a bottle with a black liquid in it, a chain that held my neck and hung loosely about after it restricted my neck, bracelets that were black with silver spikes on both wrists, a silver ring on both of my middle fingers, a black and white gothic dress that had laces and ruffles, showed a bit of cleavage, and stopped at my thighs, a hat on a hairband that was black and had a black feather and bit of see-through veil under it, and black flats.

Kandy had her hair down with a tiny side ponytail in a white bow, a bit of blush and lip gloss, a lace necklace, laced bracelets on both wrists, a white dress that stopped at her knees and had black linings, her sleeves were striped black and white and showed her shoulders, white high heels that were about an inch and a half high, and a white rose in her hair—its stem (with the thorns removed beforehand) made the hairband.

We were no longer how we usually looked. I went from black back length hair, black glasses, sneakers, a pair of jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, no make-up, and no accessories to _this_. Kandy went from black long, tied-up hair, a pair of shorts, sneakers, a t-shirt, a blue necklace that had the "Wings of Freedom" on it, no make-up, and a light outer jacket to _that_. "Whoa~"

"Awesome, isn't it?"

"Okay, I'm taking this off."

"Wait. What? Why?"

"I _absolutely hate_ dresses."

"This is the first time I've seen her wear one, you know, and I knew her for about two years."

"Don't take it off~ You look so—what's the word—_you_! I think we did a pretty good job."

"I never said I hated it. I just said I hated wearing a dress."

"Let's go. Everyone has to see these." They pushed us out. All eyes were on us.

"Well, we're wearing almost the same things. 'A bird of the same feather won't make fun of you.'"

"Yeah. 'Fair feathers make fair fowls,' isn't that right?" I laughed.

"Yeah. We're birds of a feather."

* * *

**Oh my gosh~ I wrote this with my classmate and myself in mind. Lawl. Yes. This is her Christmas—and farewell—present. (She's leaving. TT^TT NO~) Yeah. Anyways, there are going to be more chapters, and I will try to finish it before Christmas day. Until next time, my fellow readers~^^ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything execpt my OCs.**


	2. Am I Really Cheered Up?

I opened my eyes and looked around, then sighed. It was only a dream. For a moment there, I was happy. That is, until I realized it was just my imagination. "Kandy..." I remembered all the times we had together, all the arguments we had over something so small, and smiled, but that smile disappeared before long. Our last argument ended horribly with neither of us able to apologize. I put my head in my hands. Time passed by as I thought of how to apologize and all—even if it was only mentally. I finally felt like moving and prepared for school, then left without breakfast.

"You're late." The twins were waiting for me at the enterance. I walked past them without even a glance in their direction. "What's wrong?" I didn't reply.

_You should know what's wrong, and why_, I thought. I went into the classroom and sat at my seat. I looked at the seat in front of me. _Empty_. My heart felt a sharp pain, and I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

"Oi, cheer up. She's been gone for a while now." I looked at Hikaru. He gave me a huge smile. I returned it.

"Thank you." Class started, but neither of us paid attention. We were busy passing notes and talking to each other about random things. Honestly, he got my mind of my friend. I'm grateful. The twins can be very mischievous at times, but they're really sweet at times like these. I don't know what I'd do without the Host Club.

"Hey, are you coming to the Host Club today? We'd love you there."

"Yeah. I need to loosen up a bit."

"You got that right." We chatted as we walked to the music room. I don't want to depend on anyone, but I guess it's not possible for me, huh? Without me noticing, I would depend on the Host Club for my problems that have nothing to do with them. I walked into the room and received a bear hug from Tamaki, who spun me around in his arms.

"Oh, my daughter! How are you today? Are you doing fine? You look so pale. Should I get you some medicine?"

"Tamaki," I said sweetly and gently, "thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. Just not for a while." He finally let me go and looked like he would tear up any minute.

"Oh, Tea. You're always acting so strong. Don't you worry! We're all here to help you. Now, who do you want to request?"

"Um... How about the twins? I feel most comfortable with them."

"Not your father, but your evil twin brothers?! Tea, how could you do this to me?!" He goes off into his little corner and grieves.

"Tamaki, how about I request you tomorrow?" I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He immediately reverted back to himself. I went to the twins. "So, how far are you going to go with your twincest acts today?"

"We don't know. You tell us." After a few minutes, girls were coming in as I waited by sitting in the middle of the sofa. The twins sat across from me since I didn't want to be in the middle of their twincest acts. Girls sat around me, staring intensely at Hikaru and Karou.

"Who are you? You are always requesting the twins." I didn't pay attention to the person's comment, and instead, I focused on the twins.

"Karou would always fall when he was little. I was always the one to tend his wounds."

"Hikaru~ Stop bringing up the embarrassing things..." Hikaru pulled Karou by his waist, caressed his cheek, and looked him in the eyes.

"It hurt me to see you hurt. That's why I was the one who tended to all your wounds."

"Oh, Hikaru..."

"Karou..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~" The girls around them started to blush and all that weird perverted stuff that gave me goosebumps. Then, all of a sudden, the twins each took one of my hands and pulled me over to them—across the table. I let out a small scream. I was closer to Hikaru—so close that I could hear his breathing.

"Sorry. We didn't intend on hurting you." Karou let me go, and Hikaru pulled me in closer. "We just wanted you to smile. You look better when you're smiling." I smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

"You've been saying 'thanks' or 'thank you' too much today." Karou was right, and I knew it. To show my gratitude in another way, I smiled.

"If you don't me to say those words, I'll smile because smiling would help you through tough times." We didn't care about the girls watching intensely. Hikaru and I looked into each others eyes without backing out. We only looked away when we heard a noise, directing our attention to the cause. "Haruhi?" From the looks of it, she fell and broke a tea set. I removed myself from Hikaru and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" I reached out a hand, and she grabbed it.

"Yeah, but I don't think my debt will be."

"It's good enough if you're not hurt. I'll clean the debris up."

"I'll clean the tea." Haruhi went to get a towel. When I was about to pick up the pieces, Hikaru grabbed my hand when it was a hair's breadth away from the broken tea set.

"You'll cut yourself. I'll do it for you." I shook his hand off.

"It's okay. I can do it." As I picked up the third piece, I cut myself. "Ack!"

"See! What did I tell you?" He pick my finger in his mouth and sucked on the blood.

"I could've clean it myself, you know."

"Ish fasher thish way. (It's faster this way.)"

"You'll just get my blood. You might get both of us infected," I teased.

"I shonsh share. (I don't care.)" His tongue is so...warm. It feels weird. I slowly took my finger out of his mouth.

"If you sucked on it any longer, I'd probably lose more blood with you sucking on it than from that cut originally."

"Then, I'll be the vampire who sucks your blood."

"Wouldn't you rather enjoy doing that at my neck, not my finger?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really." I picked up the last of the pieces with Hikaru bickering and stopping me every now and then to pick it up himself. He was childish, but he was only trying to protect me in his own way. He's cute like that. To be honest, I've...always liked him, but I didn't say anything since I know he likes Haruhi—even if he didn't realize it yet himself. Like I always say, "Que sera sera." (Whatever will be will be.) When I was done, I discarded the pieces with Hikaru and overheard Kyouya telling Haruhi her debt got higher. I feel bad for the girl.

"Oh, here. I forgot to give it to you a while ago." She handed me a bandage, and I thanked her. I put it on—even though I don't like bandages—and went back to the twins. Karou was busy tending to Hikaru, and their twincest act was now about Hikaru sucking my finger.

"Hikaru, you looked like you enjoyed licking Tea's finger." Hikaru pulled Karou into a hug.

"Idiot, I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I do it to you. Even if I were to search the world over, no one could compare to you."

"Hikaru..."

"Karou..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" You can't forget the—perverted—girls watching them. I couldn't hold in my laughter, so I did it out loud. I fell on the ground laughing and only stopped when my face was red and I was out of breath. The girls gave me a weird look, but I didn't care.

"You guys cheered me up all right. Later." With that, I left the room. When I closed the door, I put my back against it and let the tears trickle down. I felt the door wanting to open, and I turned around to see Hikaru come out. At that moment, even if he didn't come out for me—and for the right reasons, I was happy that it was him who came out.

* * *

**Okay, so this is chapter two. I had a _great_ idea at first, and then, my writing just killed it. I'm like..."This is not good. It's pretty much just fluff and boring." Oh, well. I tried. I tried to update a day earlier, but I had _a lot_ of work to do. Until tomorrow~^^ I guarantee I will update tomorrow. :D I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	3. Is Kandy Really Back?

"I knew it. You're not feeling okay. Come here." He pulled me into his chest, where I cried silently in. "You don't have to be strong all the time. You'll just break if you do." When I was done crying, I lifted my face from his chest and rested it on his shoulder.

"I... I just miss Kandy so much."

"I know. We all know. That's why we want you to smile, so cheer up."

"How... Just how can I smile when I am not okay? I'm not _like_ you guys. I can't keep up my façade for so long like that. Every day I do something that would make me cry even if it's not for the right reasons because I want to relieve myself of the pain. I can't put up with everything just like that."

"You don't have to." He shifted so that we looked each other in the eyes and caressed my cheek. "That's what friends are for." He got closer...and closer...and closer. I knew this might be the only time this would happen with the guy I like, but I turned my head away from him.

"I'm...not the one. I know that deep within your heart, you like another." I faced him again with sincere eyes. "I might be wrong, but...I want you to have a chance before you regret anything. I'm sorry...Hikaru." His eyes became sad and angry.

"Why do people always mistake me for my brother? I'm Kaoru! Kaoru! You're the last person I would think that would mistake me for Hikaru."

"I'm...sorry. Usually, I would be able to tell you guys apart, but I guess the tears clouded my eyes. What I said was meant for your brother, but it goes the same for you, Kaoru." I pulled myself away from him and held his hand with one hand and wiped the tears away with the other. "I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and left. I couldn't believe I mistaken Kaoru for Hikaru. I mean, their personalities and voices are different. I feel so bad... What have I done? I bumped into someone on the street as I walked home.

"Watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry." I bowed and left. Today couldn't have been any worse. I lay on my bed staring at my phone. I made the decision to text Kaoru. _I'm sorry about earlier. I can't believe I mistook you for Hikaru. It's not like me._

He replied. _What are you talking about?_

_Don't you remember? After I ran out, you came after me._

_No... Hikaru did. I was inside the with everyone else._

_But, you said you were Kaoru. Did Hikaru lie to me?_

_Probably._

I couldn't believe it. I _didn't_ mistake the two. _Hikaru, why did you act like your brother_, I thought. I didn't want to text and just ask him tomorrow.

~Timeskip~

I asked Hikaru, but he insisted that Kaoru was the one who came after me. Who is the liar then? Are they just playing with me? I was in the music room, sitting on the window sill. I heard my phone go off, and when I looked at the caller ID, it said "Unknown." I answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Tea?"

"This is she, but who are you?" They hung up. I could tell that voice was Kandy, but it couldn't be because she's dead. The bell rung, and I hurried to class.

"Class, we seem to have a returning student. Come on in." The girl who step in was...Kandy. I stood up, making my chair fall.

"_Kandy?_" Everyone else was surprised as well. "I thought you were dead."

"How could I _possibly_ be dead if I'm right in front of you?" She took her original seat in front of me. I'm glad she's back, but I don't understand. "I called earlier." It was her.

After class, I attacked her with questions. She didn't want to explain everything—except for the reason she's back. "I'm back because my father's company is now one of the highest in stocks. I'm not a scholarship student anymore." She seemed different... For one, she didn't do our guild sign when she walked in. We created our own guild a little before she left to not forget each other. And two, she didn't look engaged when I started talking about otaku stuff. I thought she was probably just tired.

When she saw Kaoru at the Host Club, she put on her best smile and pounced on him. "Kaoru~ I missed you so much."

"All of us missed you, too." Girls started to pile in, and then, Kaoru and Kandy were out of sight. I searched for them, and when I found them, I hid while eavesdropping.

"Kaoru, I...like you."

"Hold up. Hold up. I know where this is going. I'm sorry. It's too sudden." He walked off, and I ran away to keep myself from being seen. Something is really off with Kandy. She's done so many things that she usually wouldn't do. When Kandy appeared in the music room again, I went up to her. I said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're not Kandy." She looked shocked. _Bingo_.

"What are you saying? Of _course _I'm Kandy."

"No, you're not. Kandy isn't this type of person. If you wanted to act like her, do a better job, imposter." She held up her hand and was going to smack me when I caught it. "I told you. Kandy isn't this type of person. No matter how angry she was with me, she wouldn't hit her _best friend_." Everyone was looking confused and all.

"How _dare _you! Do you know who I am?"

"Hmph! If you _were_ Kandy, you wouldn't ask that question because I—no, we—would know who you were." Everyone nodded, and the whispering began. "So, who are you?" I grabbed her collar. She struggled, trying to remove my hand. "Kandy would've removed my hand in less than a second, for she is a lot stronger than me, physically of course."

"Hands off me, peasant!"

"Peasant?" I started laughing. "What are you, the king? We've passed that generation," I said as my eyes hardened, "so get real." I was prying into her mind and heart, trying to disrupt her in any way.

"Hands off! You're filthy!"

"Filthy? Well, don't mind a bit of _dirt_!" I threw her across the room; she slid across the floor screaming.

"Oi, Tea, don't you think you're going a bit far?" one of the girls said. Some agreed with her.

"A bit far? No way. This isn't much. I've lost my _best friend_. Then, _this thing_ shows up, saying she's her. How can I _not _be angry?" I crouched down to the imposter. "So, why are _you_ here?"

* * *

**LAWL~^^ I'm sorry, Kandy. I made you a decreased character. Haha... -sweatdrops- _Anyways_, I expressed how much you mean to me. If an imposter like that showed up, I would beat the crap out of them for you.^^ I kept my promise from yesterday. Yay~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	4. The Real Kandy?

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me."

"Idiot, that's not what I meant."

"Then, _what did you mean_?"

"Don't act smart with me. You know what."

"I can't say. Just kill me."

"Fine, you give me no choice." I took out a box with a match. "Everyone hold your breath or leave. This isn't good for you." I lit the powder inside the box with the match.

"What? You're going to make me inhale that? You just told me how to save myself from the smoke."

"I did, _but_ that doesn't mean you can do it." I hit her pressure point, which made her inhale for oxygen. She inhaled the gas. I asked the questions. "Why are you here?"

"I was ordered to watch you."

"By who?"

"Master Elucidator."

"Why?"

"He gave me not a reason."

"Why are you acting as my friend?"

"I was told to get close to you using such method."

"Well, you failed. Where can I find Elucidator?"

"I hold no such information."

"Okay, I'm done with you. Leave." I blew away the fire and smoke and put it up. "You guys can breathe now." Everyone sighed.

"Tea, what was that?"

"It was a gas used in China on hostages and criminals to tell the truth."

"Oi, oi, oi. Tea...why do you have that?"

"It comes in handy."

"That doesn't give you a reason to..." I dragged the servant—I changed her name for me—out and left her outside, then came back in. "Later." I paused. "And don't follow me this time." I went home. Once I was home, I did my homework and went to bed. I've been skipping a lot of meals lately... I'll probably eat breakfast tomorrow then.

~Timeskip~

I woke up, but I didn't feel like getting up just yet. Yesterday's incident was still playing in my head. Who was this "Elucidator," and why does he want to keep an eye on me? Do I know him? I went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. I didn't take a bath yesterday night. I got into the bath and sank into it until only my eyes and nose were above water. My phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tea."

"Oh, what's up, Tamaki?"

"Can we come over?"

"Yeah. You can come at any time."

"Okay, then." I heard the doorbell about a second later.

"The door's unlocked. Come in. You can do anything except bother me or break anything." I hung up. About a minute later, I felt someone in my room.

"Whoa~ Look at her room! It feels like I'm actually outside. Hey, guys! Try this!" They are so childish—and so am I since I made my room like that. "Hey, what's in this room?" I heard the door open. I looked at Hikaru. I blinked once, then twice, then three times before he noticed. "Ah, sorry!" He covered his eyes and turned around. I stood up and got out.

"You better not turn around." I dried my body and put on my undergarments and shorts. I put the towel around my neck so that it covered my bra and drained the water. "You can turn around now." He did.

"Wah! Uh..." He looked away.

"Can you put on a shirt?"

"What? You can look at girls with a bikini on, but you can't look at only my top half like this?"

"That's different!"

"Oh, well, then." I walked out the room. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's not like I have much of a chest anyways, so what's the point? Plus, it's hot, and my hair would just make my shirt wet." I lay down on my green grass-like carpet. "If you were wondering, I made this room like outside because I'm an indoors person, but I like the outdoors. I painted my walls a light sky blue and drew clouds, a rainbow, and other stuff on them, added plastic plants and drawings around my room, and put a green carpet. Plus, if it's raining outside, it's still full of sunshine in here. I'm like a child. Haha~" I sat up and dried my hair. "Oh, and Honey-senpai, did you see the cake in the refrigerator?" He shook his head. "Hold on for a minute. I'll get it for everyone." I went and got the cake.

"Whoa! Did you make this?"

"Yeah. I was bored one day, you know? It was actually suppose to be for Christmas, but I made it about two weeks early. Haha~ I'm so forgetful."

"Tea, you're kind of weird..."

"Is that right, Honey-senpai? Well, we're all weird in our own way, aren't we?" I moved to my closet and pulled out a shirt. I threw the towel in the laundry bin and put the shirt on.

"Tea, this cake is really good. Do you have the recipe?"

"Oh, this? I made it without one. I don't remember how I made it, but I know the ingredients. Do you want them?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Give me a minute. I'll get them." I went to the kitchen to check the ingredients I made the cake with and wrote them on a piece of paper. In the middle of all this, I noticed a car outside of my house, and I know it's not the Host Club's because it was a type of car they would buy. Someone was in the car. Is he waiting for someone? I went inside my room, gave the paper to Haruhi, and told them about the car.

"It seems very suspicious."

"I didn't see his face, but I'm sure I don't know the guy." Then, I heard the door open.

"Hey, Tea? You have to lock your door more often."

"Sh! Wait here. I'll go take a look." I went out there and checked. I knew it. It was the person from the unknown car.

"Oh, there you are. I thought I got the wrong house. You still don't lock your doors?"

"Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten your cousin?"

"_Which _cousin?"

"Satomi. Satomi Fumio."

"Fumio?"

"That's me."

"Oh my gosh. Why didn't you ring the doorbell or something? Why'd you just walk in? I thought you were someone suspicious because you were waiting outside for a while."

"Well, I knew that you might still have the habit of keeping your doors unlocked, and I was about to go in, but then, I saw others come in, and they looked rich."

"I'll call them out. Guys, it's okay! It's my cousin." They came out.

"I knew that you hung out with more guys than girls, but don't you think this is too many?"

"It's not like I'm dating any one of them, Fumio."

"Oh, and did you see Kandy?" I froze. Was it the impostor again?

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to her yesterday at the café just around the corner. She kept asking questions about you. She seemed worried. Apparently, she goes there every day around lunch time."

"Can you take me there? Like right now?"

"Okay, but what about your friends?" I turned to them.

"Do you want to come along?" They all agreed and got into one of their cars. "Let's go." Fumio took me there, and I ran inside before he even stopped the car and looked around. My eyes locked onto a familiar otaku. Kandy.

"Oi, Kandy!" I ran over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Long time no see, Tea." She made our guild sign.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah. I was in a near death situation and was sent abroad to heal. I'm back now." I hugged her.

"Idiot, do you know what I've been through because of you? You could've at least called. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. We ended on bad terms before you left. I've always regretted after that."

"And I you." I let her go.

"Why haven't you gone back to school? Why haven't you visit me when I was just right around the corner? Everyone misses you, Kandy! Everyone!"

"Kandy!" She turned her head to see our friends rushing at her. Tears were in her eyes.

"Everyone..."

"Welcome home!" She starting crying. "We missed you a lot, Kandy!"

"Yeah! Do you want any cake?" Kandy nodded.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. Thanks, guys. I'm having second thoughts now... I was thinking of really dying tonight."

* * *

**I am once again sorry, Kandy. For some reason, I kept making this story violent—and a bit one-sided most of the time. In my head, I'm like 'why do I keep making you die!' Lawl. _Anyways_, two chapters in one day!^^ Oh, and Elucidator—the sword Kirito uses—from Sword Art Online. Love that sword. :D Gosh... I'm drifting off into my own little otaku world. Back to the subject, I didn't want to make it like this. I just wrote randomly and tried my best to put the pieces into one. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. She's Not the Only One With Problems

"What do you mean?"

"I... A few days ago, I returned to Japan. Even though I healed, I didn't think I could escape the trauma that I'm having. I wanted to die to end it all. That is, before I saw your faces. I couldn't just leave you guys behind no matter what my mind is saying. I just...couldn't let you go." We were all silent.

"Are you okay now?" She nodded. "Good." I took her hand along with Haruhi's. "You guys go do something fun. I'm going to cheer up Kandy." When we were out of earshot, I said, "Come on. Christmas is around the corner. Haruhi, I know you wanted to escape the guys, so you can go back if you want."

"Okay, then. I'll take up your offer."

"Really...? Wow, Haruhi. Okay, then. See you later." Then, when she left, I said to Kandy, "Feel like going Christmas shopping? You can get something for Kaoru, and I'll get something for Hikaru."

"I'm so there." We were going to give everyone else a present, too, so it's not just for our crushes. We began to pick out clothes, games, and food. We were going to have a Christmas party at the Host Club, so I filled Kandy in on the information. I already told the guys about this, and they said they would only let me do about half of the food.

"Hey, how about this one? This color is nice, right? I can add a little something to it, too."

"Yeah, really nice. Who is that for, though?"

"I was thinking about buying a collared shirt for everyone in the Host Club with their colors on it and embroider their names on them."

"Oh, that's nice." My eye caught something that Kandy would just _love_. I snatched it from the shelf and quickly paid for it before she noticed anything. She noticed the bag. "Tea, what's in the bag?"

"Your present that you cannot see until Christmas."

"You're so mean. I'm curious."

"Too bad. Come on. It's getting dark. Where are you staying at?"

"My dad's mansion."

"When did you get a _mansion_?"

"I have a step-dad now, remember?"

"Oh, right. The dude must be rich, huh?"

"I don't know. Never really knew anything about him."

"That's weird..."

"And dig this. I have a step-brother who goes to Ouran."

"Really? Wouldn't be weird if your brother was someone from the club?"

"Yeah. At least I know it's not the twins, right? I only have one."

"True. It would be awesome if he was Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai, though. Their little brothers are so cute—and so are they."

"Dude. Bring it back."

"Don't worry. I never left. Haha~" We smiled. We separated after a few blocks. "Bye."

"Bye." When I got in, I immediately started on their shirts after I put everything else in the compartment under the sink in my bathroom—excluding the food. I stopped when I heard the door unlock—this time, I actually locked it. _Damn! He's back already?_ I mentally screamed as I hurriedly put up their shirts and my supplies in the secret compartment of my closet and ran back out when the door shut behind the man I hated to see the most: my—hated—father. "You're home today? Would you like some dinner?" When he's around, my guard is up 24/7—even in my sleep.

"No. Get in your room and stay there. You're not getting out of there until a week is over or until I call for you."

_A week? Are you kidding me? I can't wait that long._ "Yes, father." I hurried into my room and put on my headphones with the music on maximum after I locked the door. I'm glad I hide snacks in here. I went to my closet and took out a bottle of water, setting it down on the floor. I texted everyone saying I won't be at school for a week—or so he said. I fell asleep after a bit, but I woke up at the sound of my door being unlocked. Do you see why there's no reason for me to lock my doors if he has a key to everywhere I go? I sat up. "Father?"

"Get up. A friend of mine is here."

_Aw, man. I should've known. I should've called Fumio. I wish I was with him right now. _I got up and followed him out.

"Oh, is this the girl you've been telling me about?" He got up, moving closer and closer to me. "I'm Ichikawa Toyo."

"I-I'm Tsuyoi Tea." I took a step back every time he got closer.

"You two have fun." He left.

"Yes... Let's have fun." I smirked when he was out of earshot. I punched him in the stomach.

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen." The guy passed out. So weak. This was how I acted when he was gone. If he did come back to check on us or something, I would act like we were sleeping. He's so oblivious that he believes it every time. Stupid. I took off his shirt, stripped myself of my clothes—just clothes, not everything, and put a blanket over the both of us to make it look realistic. I still stayed away from him, though. This is how it looked like:

Me...Him

I punched him hard enough so that he wouldn't rise before morning. He's not going to bother me—I hope. If he does, I'll just punch him again.

~Timeskip~

Morning came. I woke up after the dude, which I found _very _bad. Something was wrong because my father was there, waiting. "Father?"

"You really went far, huh?" I didn't say anything. He sighed. "Your so-called 'friend' came over last night. He gave me a beating." I saw the bruises on him. "Now, it's your turn." He took out a rope and tied it to the ceiling with me dangling on it next to a wall. Then, he took out things lying around in the room and began to throw them at me. I let out not one scream. When he was tired, he left me there and went somewhere. I sighed as I removed myself from the rope and rubbed my wrists. They were bleeding. If you thought my life was better than Kandy, you thought wrong. I just keep up a better mask than her.

* * *

**Okay... I think I went _way_ too far with this chapter, but hey, I finished the chapter. Just to clear up any misunderstandings, this is _not_ how we live in real life. I'm pretty sure Kandy is not suicidal, and I am not treated like this—or do any of this. Oh, and in the previous chapter, I made Tea have a habit of keeping her doors unlocked, but _I_, on the other hand, have a habit of keeping my doors locked. TT^TT What is_ wrong _with me? I'm _so_ violent! -_- Forget it. Moving on~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	6. At Fumio's Place

I called Fumio after I put on my clothes. "Hey, Fumio, can I stay over at your place for a while?"

"Why?"

"My dad is home." That was more than enough to explain.

"Sure. You know the address, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I hung up. I'm glad I have someone like Fumio around. He's like an older brother to me. I gathered all the things I would need for about a month or so and hurried to Fumio's before he came back. He's not going to be happy when I come back, but like I'd stay here. When I got there, Fumio gave me a room and everything.

"Here's where you'll stay."

"Thanks, Fumio. You know, you'd be a _great_ husband. Get married, dude."

"I'm waiting for that special someone."

"Yeah, and how long are you willing to wait?"

"Until she says 'yes' when I ask her. What else?"

I giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. "You are so funny."

"Aside from that, are you going to school?"

"Nah. I don't feel like going today. I don't feel safe."

"I feel you, but you shouldn't be skipping school."

"I know, I know. I'm serious, though. I don't feel like going. I don't feel so well."

"You want to go to the doctor?"

"Aren't you one?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a check-up."

"Sure thing. I guess it doesn't really matter if I'm late by a bit." Fumio gave me a check-up. He checked my heartbeat, temperature, and if I had any symptoms.

"Yeah, you should stay home today. You have a high fever."

"Yeah, yeah." I fanned my hand in front of my face as I rolled my eyes but stopped and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I'm late for work." He got up, and I walked him out.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything _you're_ cooking." I giggled.

I waved as he went and said, "Bye~" He lifted a hand. I went back inside and felt like taking a bath. I needed to soothe my mind—not minding the fact that I had a high fever. I started singing "愛你 (Loving you)" by Kimberley Chen as I got in the water.

_我閉上眼睛 __I close my eyes_

_貼著你心跳呼吸__and come close enough to hear your heartbeat and breaths_

_而此刻地球 只剩我們而已 __It's like on this planet earth there's only you and me_

_你微笑的唇型 總勾著我的心 __The shape of your mouth when you smile strings my heart along_

_每一秒初吻 __Every second of our kisses_

_我每一秒都想要吻你__I want to kiss you every second_

_就這樣 愛你 愛你 愛你 随時都要一起 __So like this Loving you x 3 Wanting to be together all the time_

_我喜歡 愛你 外套 味道 __I like loving you , your jacket and your scent_

_還有你的懷裡 __as well as your embrace_

_把我們衣服鈕扣互扣 __Let's hook our clothes together_

_那就不用分離 __so we don't have to be apart_

_美好愛情 我就愛這樣貼近 __Wonderful love I just love this kind of closeness_

_因為你 __because of you_

_有時沒生氣 故意鬧脾氣 __sometimes I'm not angry but pretend to sulk_

_你的緊張在意 __Your anxiety and caring_

_讓我覺得安心 __let me feel at peace_

_從你某個角度 我终看見自己 __From every angle of you I can finally see myself_

_到底你懂我 或其實我本來就像你 __Do you get me or is it because we are so alike_

_就這樣 __Like this_

_愛你 愛你 愛你 随時都要一起 __Loving you x 3 wanting to be together all the time_

_我喜歡 愛你 外套 味道 __I like loving you your coat and your scent_

_還有你的懷裡 __as well as your embrace_

_把我們衣服鈕扣互扣 __Let's hook our clothes together_

_那就不用分離 __So we never have to be apart_

_美好愛情 我就愛這樣貼近 __Wonderful love I just love this kind of closeness_

_因為你 __because of you_

_想變成你的氧氣 __I want to become your oxygen_

_溜進你身體裡 __Entering your body_

_好好看看在你心裡 __Take a close look at your heart_

_你有多麼寶貝 __you are my baby_

_我愛你 __I love you_

_就這樣 愛你 愛你 愛你 随時都要一起 （愛你）__Like this Loving you x3 wanting to be together all the time_

_我喜歡 愛你 外套 味道 __I like loving you , your coat , your scent_

_還有你的懷裡 __as well as your embrace_

_把我們衣服鈕扣互扣 那就不用分離 __Let's hook our clothes together_

_美好愛情 我就愛這樣貼近 __Wonderful Love I just love this closeness_

_因為你 __because of you_

_我們愛情 會一直沒有距離 最美麗 __Our love will always have this closeness and be the most beautiful_

I sank deeper into the water. _The water's cooling down,_ I thought. I got out, drained the water, put on my clothes, and dried my hair. I went into the kitchen and started making my brunch: french toast, a small salad, and a cup of green tea and Fumio's dinner. I left his dinner in the refrigerator. I ate as I looked out the window, thinking. Who_ punched my dad? Which one of my friends would punch him? Haruhi is out. Which one of them would punch him without knowing anything? Gosh, I don't know. The whole Host Club would actually punch him._ I washed the cup and bowl, then read a book. One minute passed. Then, two. Then, three. _Wah~ This is so boring!_ I closed the book and put on my headphones as I lay on the couch. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, and oblivious, I didn't know that the gang was freaking out.

Third P.O.V

The Host Club was together after school. They were thinking of any situation that Tea might be in. They even thought of the worst scenario—and by "they," it involves only the twins and Tamaki, and by worst, it involves their fantasies about her with another guy.

"I want to go find her!"

"No, Tono! What if you just burst in there, and when they see you, they'll kill Tea _and you_!"

"What are you guys _talking_ about?"

"This involves my daughter! How can you be so calm when you're the mother?!"

Kyouya sighed. "I'm only 17, and I already have children..." He shook his head with his index and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. No one paid attention to him, though.

The twins and Tamaki were complaining and sprouting out nonsense about Tea's situation instead of actually _doing_ something.

Fumio's P.O.V.

I came home to find Tea asleep on the couch. Her sleeping face looked so cute. She was like an angel. I guess she was really tired from all that stress, huh? I checked the refrigerator and saw my dinner. I ate in silence, for I did not want to wake up Tea, and when I finished, I picked her up and carried her to her room. Just as I pulled the covers over her, she holds my hand. I didn't know if she was doing it consciously or not, but what she said next made my heart sadden. "Don't leave me alone. Stay with me."

* * *

**Okay~ I was about to upload this yesterday, but I didn't have time to finish it first. This next chapter would either be Tea's point of view or Kandy's. Which one do you guys want? I will only wait for about a day or around four to five (maybe six). Until tomorrow~^^ I hope... I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	7. The One Who Is Always There For Me

Kandy's P.O.V.

Tamaki and the twins were going on and on about Tea while I looked at the window at the cherry blossoms. I mean, I'm worried as hell, but I'm not freaking out like them, am I? We haven't heard a word from Tea since two days ago when she told us she wouldn't be here for a while. Okay, maybe I _am _freaking out, just mentally.

"I'm going back there! I need to find her and take her with me. I would go as far as to bring a military with me if I have to."

"NO! You can't just go to her house and do that!"

"Yeah! You can't do that!"

"I don't care. We need to do something! All I know is that there was a strange man outside of her house when I went. I punched him out of instinct when I saw that sly and creepy grin of his."

I froze for a second, then turned around quickly to face the trio. "Did he have jet black hair, about my height, and a huge scar over his left eye?"

"Yeah... How did you know? Do you know him?"

_I knew it. That's why she said she wasn't going to be here for about a week. He's home._ "Lend me your phone, Hikaru." He handed me his phone. I snatched it and dialed Tea's number. I got her on the third ring. "Tea, why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Say anything about what?"

"Your dad's home! That's what! None of us knew exactly what was wrong until Hikaru said he punched him! I thought we were friends! Why are you always keeping the important things to yourself?! Do you not trust us?!"

"Let it be. Que sera sera."

"Don't you 'que sera sera' me! You always hide yourself in the dark where no one can find you. Lighten up for pete's sake! I know that black is _not_ the only color in your heart. You know it's true, and you know what'll happen to you when he's arou—"

"I SAID TO LET IT BE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO WORRY. THAT'S MY JOB." She hung up. Even so, I yelled into the phone with anger.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO SHOULDER EVERYTHING?! YOU HAVE FRIENDS FOR A REASON, YOU KNOW! THEY'RE HERE TO HELP YOU, NOT BE A BURDEN! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!" I threw the phone on the couch and was scolded by Hikaru for throwing his phone. I grabbed my bag and headed out, slamming the door behind me. I walked aimlessly among the crowd on the streets. Then, I saw who I wanted, yet hated, to see the most after that call: Tea's dad. I went up to him and punched him before leaving. It was only natural, for it was his fault—as always. I think he didn't see my face or recognize me. That punch didn't help, though, because I was still angry, so angry that I could drill holes into the people I look at just from a glare.

Honey's P.O.V.

Kan-chan slammed the door. She was looking really mad. I wonder how Tea is feeling right now... "What about Tea's dad? Kan-chan said he was the one you punched, Hika-chan." Hika-chan's colors were disappearing. "H-Hika-chan! A-Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah... I just didn't think that was her...dad." I stuffed more cake into my mouth and smiled.

"That would be the first thing you would think of, right, Takashi?" He nodded.

"Well, how was I suppose to know?! I told you I did it on instinct!"

"Hey, Hika-chan, why were you alone? Aren't you always with Kao-chan?"

"Well, that's..." He scratched the back of his head.

"H-How _dare_ you! What were you thinking of doing with my precious daughter?!" Hika-chan put his hands up and tried to fix the misunderstanding.

"N-No... It's not like that, Tono."

Tea's P.O.V.

I just got off the phone with Kandy, and what can I say? I feel like damaging something. I just can't because this isn't my place; it's Fumio's... I dragged myself out of the room and into the living room where Fumio was. He had a day off today. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. Things are worse than I've expected them to be." He put his head on top of mine.

"Even so, just know that I'm here for you, all right?" I nodded. Then, I linked our arms as I held onto it and snuggled in closer. A single tear fell down my cheek. "Everything will be okay in the end, will it not?" He held my hand.

"Thanks..."

"Anything for you." I laughed to lighten up the mood.

"If you're this nice to me, how nice would you be to your wife?"

"The same, if not more. That is, if you're willing to be her." I couldn't think straight.

"W-What?" I removed myself from him and looked at him. He took my hand in one of his while the other took out a light brown teddy bear that wore a white dress, a small, tilted, white hat, and in its hands clapsed together a silver ring.

"Tea, will you marry me?" I couldn't believe it... Fumio...is...proposing to me? I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I kept trying to say even just a word, but it was no use. I mean, what _can _I say?

My mind kept saying, _I'm sorry... I'm sorry! D-Don't hate me...please. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what to say... Should I deny you? Can I even deny you?_Tears were coming out nonstop. I used the back of my hands to wipe them away as I sniffled. Fumio gently removed them away from my face. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"'People don't cry because they are weak. It's because they've been strong for too long.' ' You are only confined by the walls you build up yourself.' 'Every day may not be good...but there's something good in every day.' 'Life is too short to stress yourself with people who don't even deserve to be an issue in your life.' 'For beautiful eyes look for the good in others, for beautiful lips speak only words of kindness, and for poise walk with the knowledge that you are never alone.' Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, 'I will try again tomorrow.'' Crying doesn't indicate that you are weak. Since birth, it has always been a sign that you're alive.'" His words made me smile. In fact, it would make anyone smile, wouldn't it?

* * *

**Okay! I was kind of bored and busy yesterday. I just _had _to do this, though. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	8. The Truth of the Two

"Thanks, Fumio, but I don't think I can. I mean, this is a _huge_ decision I have to make, and there's the fact that we're cousins."

"Tea... I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm going to say it anyways. We're not cousins. You're...an orphan. My aunt found you somewhere and was about to take you to an orphanage when you said 'mom.' Aunt Saku took you in instead and raised you alone. That is, until you were taken away from her. Tea, the man you call 'father' is a fake. He stole you from Aunt Saku. I finally found you and was keeping an eye on you."

"Fumio..." I buried myself in his chest in an instant, making the bear and ring fall.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you before." When I stopped crying, I stood up, picked up the bear and ring, and went up to the door of my room.

"It's okay. That wasn't the reason why I was crying. I was crying because I didn't think you'd propose to me. Fumio, I don't know what to say... Just give me a bit of time, okay?" I went inside my room. I lay on my bed with the bear in one hand while the ring was in the other. _What should I do? Should I ask someone for advice? Should I tell Kandy? _My eyes widened. _Kandy! How could I forget?!_ I rushed out of the house without saying anything. I called Hikaru.

"Tea! Are you okay?! Are you hurt or anything?!"

"Never mind that. Where's Kandy?"

"I don't know. She left a while ago. She was mad to the point of cursing out loud."

"Thanks." I hung up and searched every place in town for her. I didn't know where she could've been. Then, I stopped in my tracks. _What if she tried to...you know...kill herself?_ I don't know where she's staying at or where she goes often. Wait! The café! I dashed inside and looked frantically for her. Where can she be?! This girl...is so troublesome! I gave up looking around like this and started to scream. "OI, KANDY! WHERE ARE YOU?! YO, K! WHERE ARE YOU?! KANDY! KANDY! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW! AY, KANDY! I'M TIRED! JUST COME OUT ALREADY!" It was no use. I sighed.

I stopped right outside of a convenience store and sat on the cement block. _Man, my legs are numb. How long have I been running?_ I checked my phone, only to find the battery dead. _Do I have money on me? _I checked my pockets and found only a bit. _I guess I could buy something to eat. Or not. _I bought a bottle of water to hydrate myself and made it home before dark. Still, I was out of breath. "I'm home."

"Welcome home. Where did you go? I tried to call you, but I couldn't reach you."

"My phone died when I was searching for Kandy."

"Don't make me worry like that again, okay?"

"Okay."

~Timeskip~

Kandy's P.O.V.

"Oi, oi! Get up!" I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. "Hey, get up! You can't sleep here."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the owner of this store." He pointed to it. "You're blocking my way. I can't open business with you lying here!"

"Sorry..." I got up and left.

_The thing about my dad's mansion and how we're rich and all were lies. My dad died in an accident. I was in the same one, but only I survived. The part where I was sent abroad to heal was partially a lie. I did heal, but I really went abroad for my father's funeral. I'm in the dirt now. I've no money. I sleep in places I can find. Should I ask the gang for help? No, no, no. I can't do that. Tea has a better life than me, but I'm probably the one on the right path. If you have a day where there are no problems, you can be sure you're going down the wrong path. I don't want the gang to worry, so I know how Tea feels like. Thinking back, I sound like a hypocrite._

I went to school, and when it was over, I went to the Host Club. Just when I opened the door, I was being yelled at. "Why are you so noisy?"

"Kandy, where were you?! I searched literally everywhere for you!"

"Oh, did you now? Well, sorry. I was at home."

"Well, you should tell us where exactly that 'home' of yours is."

"No can do. My dad doesn't want that."

"Oh, really now? What is the name of your dad and his company now?"

"Uh... I don't know. I barely talk to the guy, and I never really got to look into his company stuff, you know."

"You should at least know his name, though, right? Is something going on that you're hiding from us?"

"No. Nothing like that. I can promise you that." _And that is a promise I just broke. Just how many more will I break?_

"You're lying. You already broke that promise." Tea just hit the jackpot.

"N-No, I'm not. Why would you assume something like that?" _REALLY?! I had to stutter?! Ugh... That just made it obvious..._

"You're stuttering. Besides, how long have I known you?"

"I don't know. Two years?"

"And, don't you think that would be enough for me to understand you more than you understand yourself?" I didn't say anything. "See?"

"Okay, fine. I'm in the dirt."

"_What?_" I already knew why her reaction was like so. She said the same when she told me her mom was dead.

"I said, 'I'm in the dirt.' What of it? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Yes, I do think that. You can't do it alone, and you know it. Stay with Fumio and I for the time being."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Say 'no' one more time, and I will skin you alive, cover you in salt, and put you in hot water. So, I will say it again. Stay with Fumio and I for the time being." She smiled while a dark aura appeared. She was...always creepy like that... You _really _don't want to go against her when she was in this state.

"F-Fine." I looked elsewhere after I hid behind a chair.

"Good." She had flowers around her while shining. I lost again...

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had _so_ much work you can _not _imagine, and that was not figuratively speaking. That was true. _Anyways_, it's almost my break! :D The bad thing is that finals are inching closer and closer. (No~! ~) Back to the subject, I will probably update a lot during the break. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	9. Who Is the One?

It's been a few weeks since Kandy moved in with us. I told her about the proposal, and she went out of control.

"Aw~ That is just so sweet~ Kya~"

"Okay, okay. You're going to make me regret telling you all this."

"Sorry. It's just so...kya~!"

"Okay, it's official. I really do regret telling you."

"Okay, okay. I'm done." She got serious. "How do you feel about him? Just follow your heart, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I...don't know. I just met the guy after for so long, and I barely know anything about him."

"Well, what does your heart say?"

"That's just it. I'm awake. I'm conscious, meaning I use my mind rather than my heart."

"Then, go to sleep."

"Get serious, dude."

"Hm... Okay, I got it. Tell me how you felt when he hugged you? Do you think of him a lot? What did you feel and thought of when he proposed?"

"Um... I...felt...thankful for him. I...don't really think about him. That was, until he proposed. It's been on my mind since. When he proposed, I felt like I was taking away his life, like clipping off the wings of a bird. I thought of...the twins." I looked away.

"The twins?! Why? Wait, hold up. Which one of them?"

"I can't really answer that. I just saw them both."

"That means...you like them. You don't like Fumio. You better tell him you don't want to because if you don't, you're might regret it deeply later."

"I...don't know yet. Let me confirm this feeling first."

"You better hurry. You shouldn't let a man wait for so long."

"I know, I know."

~Timeskip~

The next morning, Kandy left a few minutes before me. When I was about to leave, I went up to Fumio and pecked him on the cheek before saying, "I'm going now." Then, I left without hearing his reply. To be honest, I didn't feel anything when I did that. I wasn't embarrassed, shy, nervous, or anything like that. When I got to school, I saw Hikaru running alone and decided to talk to him first. "Hikaru!" He turned around.

"Hey."

"Where's Kaoru?"

"Oh, he's with the Host Club."

"Oh. Hey, how we go on a date this weekend? Just the two of us."

"Sounds cool. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you." I clung to his arm. My heart was beating faster. _Aw man... Kandy was right. I do like at least one of them._

"U-Um... Okay. I'll make plans."

"Good. Well, I'm going first." I waved as I went to the classroom. I found Kaoru.

"Hey, Tea."

"Hey, Kaoru. Hey, want to hang out after school today? Just the two of us."

"I can't. I'm a Host, remember?"

"I know, but can't you get off _one_ day? Just for me?" I sat on his desk while looking deep into his eyes. I could feel myself heat up.

"Sure. I'll just ask Kyouya-senpai first."

"Okay." I smiled and went to my own desk. _Okay, I just confirmed that I do like the twins, but there's the fact that I might be in love with only one of them. I might have affections for the other as well because they look the same._

~Timeskip~

Kaoru got out of the club today. Poor Hikaru...

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hm... Want to go to an arcade?"

"Sure. I'll beat you at _all_ the shooting games."

"Oh, you are _so_ on!"

We went to the arcade, and truth be told, he did beat me at most of the shooting games. I won only once. Sad, right? Still, we laughed, and we had fun.

"Want to play the dancing game next?" He nodded before running towards it. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Hey, this is pretty fun!"

"Yeah, and I'm beating you at it, too."

"Eh. I don't care. My specialty is shooting."

"Whatever."

~Timeskip~

He took me home and went home himself. I opened the door and stepped in. "I'm home." All of a sudden, I felt myself hit something, so I took a step back.

"Where were you? I was worried sick. I asked Kandy, but she didn't know." He had a worried look on his face.

"Fumio... Sorry I didn't call. I'm okay. Nothing happened."

"You shouldn't stay out for so long after dark. You're a girl."

"I'll try to keep that in mind next time." I was trying to avoid him. I tried to go to my room, but he caught my hand and led me to the couch, where we sat down.

"Tea, I...heard what you and Kandy said yesterday. You don't like me. I know it's sudden and all since you barely know me. You don't have to worry about me and just say 'no' because you love someone else. I don't want you to make the wrong choice that would ruin your life. You have your eyes set on someone already, so don't _ever_ let them go because when you finally want them, it might just be when they've just given up. I can find someone else, but you can't. I know your heart. It's been yearning for so long. It's been years for your special person. Don't make him wait any longer."

"Fumio... Thank you."

Fumio's P.O.V.

It pained me when I heard what they said, but I know it would be just worse if she wasn't smiling on her free will. _"It's better to drink a deep grief than to taste a shallow pleasure." _And for that, I'd rather have myself chained up for eternity without happiness than happiness without eternity. If Tea's happy, so am I. It doesn't matter how much it hurts me as long as she is okay. I have to let her go, and if she was meant to be in my life, she would come back.

"No problem." I smiled as I ruffled her hair. She laughed. "So, do you want dinner?" She nodded. "Can you ask Kandy if she wants some, too?"

Tea's P.O.V.

_He set me free, _I thought. _Is it Hikaru or Kaoru now?_

We ate dinner and talked about all the things that happened today.

~Timeskip~

My phone woke me up. I answered it and yelled into it. "IT'S FREAKING DAWN! DAWN, I TELL YOU, DAWN! THAT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING! WHAT DO YOU WANT, TAMAKI?! It better be good."

"HARUHI'S MISSING!"

"She's not missing. Ask your wife." I hung up and lay back down. One minute passed. Then, two. Then, three. I sat back up and sighed. "Freaking Tamaki woke me up." I got ready and woke up Kandy.

"It's still too _early_, Tea!"

"Just wake up. We're going to visit Haruhi in Karuizawa."

"I don't want to~"

"Stop whining, and let's _go_." I literally had to drag her out. How troublesome...

~Timeskip~

"I can't believe you actually made me come."

"So what? The place is beautiful."

"To Hell with nature."

"Watch your mouth." I liked nature.

"I'm going to go in first."

"Fine by me." I went in the pension Haruhi was working at a few minutes after Kandy.

"Hey, Tea."

"Hey, Haruhi. Anything I can help out with?"

"Yeah. Can you serve the guests?"

"Of course. Do I need a uniform or something?"

"No."

"Okay. Hold on. Let me change into something more comfortable. Where's the bathroom?" She showed me where it was. I went in with my bag and changed into a pair of white short jeans and a white tank top. I went barefoot since it was better that way for me. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great. Let me get you a tray and the food." She gave me them,and I began to serve. Kandy, however, was chilling. Then, the Host Club came. I pulled Hikaru out.

"So, are we going tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

That's what he said, but when the next day came, he went on a date with Haruhi. "It's okay," I mouthed, forcing myself to conceal my true face. He looked worried. _I hope everything goes right for them—even if it's just me dreaming—since I find them a cute couple, though, Hikaru needs to grow up to be with her. _I rubbed my hand on my other arm. "Have fun..."

* * *

**Okay. I might not be able to update tomorrow. Yes, even though it's going to be a Saturday, I have to go to school. -_- Well, que sera sera. I have to study. _Psh~_ Like I'll study. Anyways, it's been a bit one-sided and a whole lot different from the actual thing. Oh, well. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	10. I Still Can't Decide

It's been hours since we've stopped following the two, but they still haven't come back yet. Then, Hikaru called, and Tamaki yelled at him.

"Haruhi is afraid of thunder!" I heard thunder outside and saw the lightning streaking down from the sky. I couldn't move. I heard it again.

"I...I'm going to go to my room. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, okay." I heard it again. I slowly went to my room to avoid suspicions if I ran. When I was out of eyesight, I ran into my room and hid under the covers.

"Tea... Are you...okay?" It was Kaoru.

"You followed me? Why?"

"You seemed a little off." Thunder roared, and I trembled slightly under the covers. "Are you...perhaps scared of thunder, too?" I felt him get closer, and I wanted to lie, but I couldn't in this situation, so I said nothing. I felt a hand reach at me in the covers and pull me out slowly and gently by my hand. "Come on. It's safer out here."

"No, it's not." I tried to keep my position under the covers. That was, until I heard thunder again. Before I knew it, I leaped out and onto Kaoru. Tears came out. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay." We lay down with me still in his arms. Every time the sky roared, I let out a small scream and got closer into Kaoru's chest. "It's okay," he would say as he stroked my hair. The sky got darker, but the good thing was that the storm stopped, and we slept peacefully.

~Timeskip~

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and stared at Tea's sleeping face. She looked kind of cute. Last night, I followed Tea to her room. When she was trembling due to her fear of thunder, something inside of me just made me want to help her. I stayed with her since then. I took one hand and removed a strand of hair from her face but stopped when I got to her cheek, which I gently caressed. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." She sat up. "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Of course. It was only natural." I ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"Hey!" She ruffled my hair. "Pay back!" she said as she got out of bed and ran away from it. A smile was on her face.

"Come back here!" I got up myself and chased her around the room. Both of us laughed. She was walking backwards and slipped,which I took advantage of and pinned her down; the both of us wrestling. "Got you." She was struggling, but so was I.

"Hey, no fair. I slipped."

"It sounds fair to me." Then, the door opened, and the rest of the gang came in.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?! I knew something was up when you followed her last night!" He was running towards us until Kyouya-senpai held him back.

"Just what exactly are you two doing?"

Tea and I both replied, "A game of tag became wrestling."

"Kaoru! That's where you were? I was lonely last night!"

"It didn't seem like it." Tea jerked her chin at Haruhi and seemed a bit angry about it. Then, to me, she said, "You're heavy."

"Oh, sorry." I got off her, and she sat up, her arms supporting her.

"So, why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We wanted you to come down and eat breakfast with us."

"It doesn't take all of you to tell us that." She got up. "Now, go. I have to change." She pushed us out the door, leaving only herself in there.

Tea's P.O.V.

I sat on the bed and sighed. _So, who is it? It pained me when Hikaru went with Haruhi, but I liked how Kaoru cared for me and made me laugh after being so hurt._ I changed even while I thought. I was wearing a black pair of short jeans, a black tank top, and a black cap to top it off. I thought that I should cut my hair since it was a bit too long. _Eh. I might do cut it tonight._ I walked downstairs to see everyone already eating.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Thanks, Haruhi, but I'll do it myself." I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of black tea.

"_That's_ your breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"It's not enough! I mean, just look at it! You can't _possibly_ be full with just tea!"

"No, this is enough."

"Nope. I'm going to make you breakfast. I'm making you omu-rice, okay?"

"I said I didn't want anything, Kandy."

"I can't hear you~"

"You did so!" I growled. "Seriously..." I sat down next to Kaoru and waited. A few minutes later, Kandy came out with a plate of omu-rice.

"Here you go. My specialty!"

"Yeah, yeah." I ate it and said, "Your cooking is still the same. Your so-called 'specialty' is still the same; it's curry omu-rice."

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat it." When I finished, I washed everyone's dishes with Haruhi. Then, Hikaru pulled me out the second I finished.

"What do you want?"

"About yesterday..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Look, Tea. I'm sorry I broke the promise. Can we try again tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want to." _I want to find out if it's you or your brother, but my pride just couldn't let it go, huh? Or was it my heart? Am I afraid of being hurt again?_ I looked up at him for a second and looked away again. I think he caught that.

"You wanted to do something in the first place!" After saying that, he stormed out.

"But it was you who broke the promise..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Okay, so I found out yesterday that Kandy isn't leaving. (Yay~^^) Still, I have about four days left—starting tomorrow—to finish this story for her. I'm like, "Dang. I have school tomorrow—even though it's only like three hours—and I'm going to my cousins' house the day after." -sigh- That's two days gone. I'll try to sum it all up in one way or another. Should Tea end up with Hikaru or Kaoru? I mean, seriously, I love those two. I can't choose between them. First, I wanted to make it Hikaru, but then, I put in this scene with Kaoru, and now, I'm like, "I can't decide." I told myself to take a step forward, but I took a mile instead. ~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	11. My Red String Is Entangled Around Him

I'm still thinking about the twins. Do I want to love or to be loved first? I love both of them, but I don't know if they're both romantic feelings. I stared at the wall as I thought. I sat on the bed just thinking about everything about them that might tell me something. The door opened, and I saw Hikaru. I flinched on reflex. "What are you doing in here?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"No. Get_ out_."

"Tea... I'm sorry. I already apologized. What else do you want me to do?" I looked away and said nothing. He got closer, and his hand reached out to touch me but hesitated, then proceeded. I smacked his hand away and looked him in the eye.

"I said, 'get _out_.' Hikaru, get _out_!" Tears streamed out as I looked at him. I waved my hand in front of me, hitting his arm. "_GO!_" I screamed. I used one hand to remove the tears from my vision. I stood up, only to collapse on the floor with my hands covering my face as I cried.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I wanted to reach out to her and tell her it would be all right, but I just couldn't. I didn't think I'd hurt her this much. I left. After I closed the door behind me, I leaned my back against it, saying, "I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes slowly and opened them again shortly after. Then, I walked back to my room. I regret it so badly that my heart pains every time I see her face while looking at me. It's always full of sadness, regret, and anger. How could I do that to her? How can I make it up?

Tea's P.O.V.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Hikaru, I didn't mean it. Come back._ I hugged my knees and cried silently. _The tears won't stop. Is it Hikaru? Is my heart choosing the one who fails to make me laugh and smile but succeeds in making me cry over the opposite? This feeling of mine, I thought I liked it, but I guess that was just an illusion to keep myself from falling apart. It's Hikaru... It's Hikaru... It's Hikaru. Love is such a strange thing, isn't it...? I shouldn't love you—or so I think—but I just can't turn away. I can't look away. I just keep thinking about you. I just keep staring at you. Those negative feelings come out because I'm thinking of what would happen if I lost you. Why can't I smile for what's left instead of crying over what's lost? My mind... My heart... They've lost the way of logic and have begun to make my way of thinking different. My red string is entangled around him._

~Timeskip~

Morning came, and I was still on the floor. I cleaned myself and changed into the same outfit, but this time, it was grey and a beanie. I shut myself in my room the whole day. Somewhere in the afternoon, Kandy checked on me but left soon after she thought it would be useless trying to cheer me up. "Feel better soon, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just not today..." She shut the door, leaving me all alone. I looked out the window. The trees had a beautiful hue of green, the sky was just as bright as the amount of negativity I'm feeling, and the flowers added onto the work of Mother Nature. Usually, I would smile, but this time, I just didn't—couldn't, to be exact. I wanted to a bit of company even if I seem like I don't. Like the saying goes, "Love me when I least deserve it because that's when I really need it." I climbed out the window, dropping a few yards onto the ground. I stayed crouched over, feeling the grass and flowers, before I sat down and looked up at the sky. _The clouds can only be free if the sky is there, and because the sky is always there, they have the most freedom. _ I felt someone sit down next to me.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I looked at him. He looked at me. "And so are you." There was silence for a moment. "So, I... What I'm saying is that it's okay if you don't forgive me, but can you at least smile?" His voice became softer. "You look better that way."

"I can't do what I can't do."

"Nothing is impossible. You have no limits to how far you can go. You just put an imaginary limit on yourself." He clasped my hand in his, and for some reason, I didn't remove it. "Can we...try again?"

"I..." I looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze. "Sure." He smiled and pulled me up. "What are you doing?"

"What else? We still haven't had a date yet." He took me to many places, and every time we went to a new place, my heart lightened bit by bit, and I began to smile.

_Thank you. You are the one I was looking for. Actually, you were the one who found me. I was lost in the dark, and you pulled me into the light and showed me the meaning of life. My smile can now have meaning to it. My tears can now become meaningless to me. Hikaru, you are the one and only warm ray of light in my life. You may be childish at times, but you really are the oldest when it comes to these situations. I'm glad I met you, and if I said I wasn't, I'm lying. Why didn't I meet you sooner? Why did I keep pushing you away until now? I'm sorry. It's because I didn't know. I'm only human, right?_

* * *

**Okay! Yes, I picked Hikaru. Some of you guys might hate me or think it was obvious, but yeah... I was listening to "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney when I wrote the first part of this chapter, and when I was writing and reading over it, I cried without knowing. I write my chapters while listening to music, so parts of them may be based on the songs. I guess this ending part of the chapter was because I was listening to "Don't Close the Door" by Chris August. Anyways, I have about three days left before I have to finish this story because my mom is going to be home on Christmas day, so I won't be able to upload. I was hoping to finish it on Christmas Eve anyways. -shrugs shoulders- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	12. A Surprise in My Bed Led to This?

"We're dating."

"_Finally!_ You guys took too long!"

"Wait... What?"

"You guys made it so obvious!"

"WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS DATING HER EVIL BROTHER?! NO! I TOTALLY DENY YOUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"Oh, come on, Tamaki—"

"Call me 'daddy.'"

"No."

"WHY?! You're so mean to your dad, Tea..."

"I don't have a father." Kandy elbowed me in the side and growled. I guess she overheard my conversation with Fumio.

"Isn't your dad the really weird guy with a creepy grin on his face?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. I'm an orphan." Kandy elbowed me even harder. I stepped on her foot, and she limped over to a chair. Tamaki ran at me, but Hikaru pulled me in closer to him, making Tamaki hit the wall behind us. "Thanks, Hikaru." He led me away from. "Hey, I wasn't done talking with them."

"I don't want you to talk about it."

"_I_ want to." He was struggling to keep me moving, so he picked me up and carried me upstairs into my room. "Let me down! Let go!" He put down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Don't talk about the sad things with your mouth. Can't you just talk about the good things instead?" I sat up.

"That's it? You _carried_ me _all_ the way up here to tell me _that_? You're an immature kid." He got closer.

"But don't you like this immature kid?" I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course I do." I kissed his nose. "Now, go back to your room. Kaoru will probably be lonely."

"But if I leave, then you'll be lonely." He got closer.

"Nope." I pushed his face a whole arm length away from me with a straight face. "I'll just see you in the morning."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave." He got up and left. It was easier to get rid of him than I thought. I lay down on the bed and slept.

~Timeskip~

I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark. I checked the time, and it was three in the morning. I closed my eyes and turned on my side, and that was when I felt a warmth of something. It moved. I opened my eyes. I squealed. "It's a puppy!" I sat up and held it in my hands. "Where did you come from?" I saw the glass door slightly open. "Oops." With it still in my hands, I went downstairs after I closed and locked the glass door. Haruhi was at one of the tables studying. "Haruhi! What are you still doing up so late?"

"Oh, Tea. I'd getting a head start."

"Anyways, do you know who this belongs to? I found it in my bed."

"It's cute, and there's no collar. How about making it yours?"

"Really? I want to, but it would be troublesome, you know? I don't want to abandon him, though. I don't want him to end up like me." I was playing with the puppy as Haruhi studied. "Okay, I got it! Your name will be Hisato!"

"Why 'Hisato'?"

"I want him to have a long life. I want him to stay alive."

"Despite of the way you usually act, you can be really sweet at times, huh?"

"Everyone has their times, right?"

"Well, that's true." I was having fun petting Hisato. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could say the same to you. You're right, though. Come, Hisato." I led Hisato back into my room. He made himself comfortable on my bed before I said anything. "Seriously..." I got in after him.

~Timeskip~

"Good morning~"

"Good morning_— _What's with the dog?"

"This is Hisato. I found him in my bed yesterday."

"Isn't that a bit...weird...?"

"Really?" They face palmed themselves. "Can you guys watch Hisato for me? I need to buy him his necessities."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm off!" I ran around town for about two hours just trying to find a pet store. When I finished, it was already completely dark. _Shoot. I forgot the way back. I don't have enough money for a cab, and I don't really know the address. Heck, I didn't even know the name of the pension. My phone is back at the pension. Really, Tea, really?! At a time like this?!_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a rain drop hit my nose. _Great. Now it's raining! Man, this day is just getting better and better._ I ran into a nearby café and ordered a cup of coffee. That was all I could afford... I didn't remember their phone numbers either, so I couldn't borrow someone's phone. _I'm a mess. What do I do now?_

"Excuse me, miss, but it's time for us to close."

"Oh, is it now...?" I got up and waited outside. It was still raining, but this time, it was even harder. At least the good thing was that there was no thunder. I looked at the people passing by. Some stared at me while others just walked past without glancing. The stuff is going to get wet. Suddenly, I didn't feel wet anymore. I looked up. I saw a tall, handsome guy_—_about the same age as me_—_with really short, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an umbrella in his hand.

"You're going to get soaked in this weather." I didn't say anything. I didn't know the guy. He reached his hand out to me. His hands are so...big. His fingers are so long. Instinctively, I reached out to him slowly with my hand. He grabbed it and pulled me up. Then, he picked up Hisato's stuff_—_the bag of food on his shoulder and the other stuff in the same side, dangling from his arm. He turned around and began walking, then stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ah, but I don't know you."

"I can assure that you do. I'm not a dangerous person, so don't worry." I caught up to him, and he began walking again.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm staying at a place around here."

"Is it really okay if I stay at your place?"

"Yeah. I'm alone there."

"Oh, okay."

"Really? You're going to trust me?"

"Well, you said you weren't a dangerous person and that I shouldn't worry."

"You trust people too easily."

"Do you want me to trust you or not? You're confusing me here." He ruffled my hair with his free hand. "Hey, that looks heavy. Want me to carry something?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm stronger than I look." I sighed.

"No matter how strong you are, when you fall, it makes it harder to get back up." I took the bags from his arm. "Besides, it's not heavy."

"Says the person who isn't carrying the heavy bag of dog food." I laughed as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey, you wanted to do it." We were playing around with words as we walked.

"We're here." His place was huge. We walked inside. "This is my friend's place. I'm staying at his place while he's gone."

"Where should I put the stuff?" He pointed to a corner. I set the stuff and walked up to him with a smile. "Anyways, thanks."

"No problem. I still can't believe you still get lost at this age."

"Hey, that was kind of mean."

"I didn't think you still have that habit," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing."

"I never got your name. I'm Tsuyoi Tea."

"Itsuki Naoto."

"Hey, do I...know you?"

* * *

**Okay. I was bored. The dog came out of nowhere. It was originally Hikaru. I was reading manga. Lawl. Of course. I recommend 'Last Game' because it's funny, cute, etc. Anyways, I got to update today! I have two days left. (NO~) -_- That's probably not enough time if I added a new character. Time to get my game on (tomorrow). I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.  
**


	13. Now I Remember

He flicked my forehead. "Idiot, didn't I say that you knew me?"

Instinctively, I said, "That hurt, Nao-nii." We both stood still. Then, a smile was being drawn onto his face, and he ruffled my hair. "...Nao-nii?"

"Yes?" His hand was still on my head.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah." He got to my eye-level. "I missed you, too. Anyways, you're drenched. You'll get sick like this. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

"I don't have anything to change into."

"Don't worry. I've got you covered. What are big brothers for?"

"Thank you." I walked in the bathroom and turned on the water.

"I left the clothes outside the door."

"Okay." Fifteen minutes later, I put the clothes on and walked outside.

"That was fast. What are you, a crow?" I laughed.

"Far from it." Nao-nii was in the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"Just a little snack." I looked at what he was cooking.

"That's not a little snack! That's a whole meal for two! Are you going to eat all of that by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm going to eat all of it myself. I need to grow bigger—no, it's for the both of us."

"You didn't have to say it so sarcastically."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be me, right? Sit. I'll bring the food right away." I sat down and waited for him.

"You know, I'm still surprised at how much you can cook in fifteen minutes."

"Are you now? I like cooking."

"You are like a master chef. What did you do in all the years we haven't seen each other?"

"Well, I studied under a professional chef in France. Then, I moved to China and made a living with a friend there using my cooking skills. He was the one who lent me this place."

"Why isn't he here?"

"The guy is getting married."

"Are you going to his wedding?"

"I'm afraid not. His mother scolded him about bring me along. She said, 'No, absolutely not! Why in the world would you let some stranger come to your wedding?' What my friend said made me laugh. He said, 'You're more of a stranger to me than him.'"

"I would laugh, too." We talked as we ate, and before we knew it, it was nearly midnight.

"You should really head back. It's really late."

"I would, if I could." He stared at me. "I forgot the way back. I don't have my phone. I don't remember their numbers or the name of the place I'm staying at." He sighed.

"This is so like you." He went into a room and came back out with a blanket and pillow in his hands. "Stay here for the night. I'll help you find the place tomorrow." I took the blanket and pillow.

"Thank you, Nao-nii. You're a life saver. Good night, Nao-nii."

"Night." I put the pillow on the couch and lay down, then covered myself in the blanket. It was dark, that is, until a small night appeared beside me.

"Thank you, Nao-nii." I guess he still remembers a lot about me. That night, I dreamt of the past.

_I bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry!" I bowed._

_"It's okay. You did nothing wrong."_

_"Eh?" He ruffled my hair and smiled at me. After that day, we would always hang out with each other, day after day. It was he who approached first, and I didn't mind. We were friends because of that._

_The , one day, he said, "You know, a little sister like you wouldn't be so bad."_

_"Should I be your little sister, then...Naoto-nii?" He laughed._

_"'Nao-nii' is fine." His expression softened for a moment, but when he thought I looked away, his eyes looked sad. It worried me. He put up a smile again when I looked at him._

_The next day, I went to his class after school since he nowhere to be found. "Oh, Itsuki-kun? He moved yesterday. Didn't you hear?" I ran over to his house to find it empty. I tried to call him over and over again as I went home, but he never answered. Then, I saw a letter in my mailbox. I opened it and cried as I read it._

_"To my little sister, Tea,_

_I'm sorry about leaving without saying 'goodbye,' but if I did, then I wouldn't have been able to leave you. I'm going around the world with my family. I'd rather stay with you, but I have other siblings to take care of. I wanted to take you along with me, but it seemed I'd make you miss this place._

_Just to see you smile later, I'll play the villain as many times as I have to. I want you to make more friends and live like a normal teenage girl._

_I don't know when we will meet again, so I think it is best for you to forget me since I don't want to pain you any more than I have already. Forget this bad big brother that abandoned you. Even so, I'll love you the same and remember you even if you don't remember me._

_- Your big brother, Itsuki Naoto"_

_"How do you expect me to forget you so easily? Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew."_

That's what I said, but I forgot him consciously... Still, I'm glad he's back in my life. He was the one who set me free, but it was also he who came back. I don't want to cage a bird, but I don't want to let him go a second time. I'm afraid that he wouldn't come back after that.

* * *

**Okay. It's boring. I know. I couldn't update yesterday due to a pain-in-the-neck virus on my sister's laptop. It's still on there... I'm still pissed about it because it wouldn't let me open crap! Anyways, it's Christmas Eve! I should let go of the past and live in the present—but I don't see how I can do that. I mean, seriously, I need to finish this story TODAY. I don't even think that is possible for me. I'm easily distracted by certain things. Do I have ADHD? I think I have OCD as well... Well, who cares? See you in an hour or so—I guess? I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	14. A Problem After Another

I woke up to the smell of steak. Who eats _steak_ for breakfast? I washed up and met Nao-nii in the kitchen. "How can you eat meat?"

"Like this." He plopped a piece in his mouth and ate it.

"That's not I mean. I mean, it was a living thing just like you. It's like eating your own flesh."

"Wow." He paused. "I must taste good, then." He laughed.

"Nao-nii~!" I whined.

"You want some?" I sighed.

"Of course not."

"Okay, more for me."

"You murderer!"

"Tea..." He gave me a serious look. "I'm eating." I put my hands up in defeat.

"Anyways, I'm going to try to find my way back. I'll come back here to get the stuff when I've found it."

"Okay."

First, I tried the pet shop. It seems they've looked there last night. Then, I tried the market nearby. I ran into Haruhi. "Haruhi! I'm so glad I found you!"

"Tea! You made everyone worry. Where were you?"

"Sorry. I knew I would. I was at a friend's place last night since I still don't have any sense of direction. Can you take me back after I get the stuff for Hisato from my friend's place? I'll help you with your groceries."

"Sure." I helped her with her groceries as I said I would. We got Hisato's stuff from Nao-nii's place.

"Haruhi, this is my friend."

"I can talk for myself, you know." Nao-nii turned to Haruhi. "I'm Itsuki Naoto."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Please take good care of my little sister here. She's still as clumsy and has no sense of direction as usual."

"I'll try my best." We left and went back to the pension. I was tackled by Tamaki.

"Oh, my daughter! Where were you last night? I was so worried that I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Yeah, where were you, Tea? You scared us."

"Sorry, sorry. I got lost, and a friend took me in."

"Was it a boy?" I wanted to laugh, but I held it in.

"Yeah."

"Were the two of you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Did anything happen?" I wanted to have a bit of fun with them... Oh, this is going to be interesting...

"Yeah, a lot of things happened."

"What?!" They all looked at me with surprised faces. I began to list the things that happened.

"Um... He told me to shower, gave me his clothes, made me dinner, let me stay overnight, gave me a blanket and pillow to use, turned on a nightlight for me, oh, and he carried Hisato's stuff when we went to his friend's place." They all looked relieved and gloomy. I laughed. "What did you think happened? You're such perverts," I said between laughs.

"I'm just glad you're back. I thought you'd never come back."

"It sounds like you don't have that much faith in me." He scratched behind his head. Then, I noticed something. "Hey, where are Kandy and Kyouya? They were just here." I saw a piece of flying hair leaving the room. "I'm going to find out." I followed the piece of hair and saw Kandy and Kyouya together. I wanted to see what was going to play out before I interrupt them—my style.

"Kyouya... I...like you."

_Oh, snap. I thought she liked Kaoru._

"Kandy—" He was cut off when Kandy kissed him. He tried to push her away, but she didn't budge. She ended it with a smacking noise.

"I like you..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like you back." I could already feel Kandy's pain within me. "How would loving you give me any merit?" I wanted to interrupt them right then, but before I could, Kandy stood up for herself. She slapped him—tears in her eyes.

"Does it really have to have anything to do with merits?!" I moved out of sight as she came running out. Kyouya had a hurt expression, which I assumed was not from the hit.

"Did you really have to do that?" I appeared at the doorway. He looked at me. "No matter how tough a girl may act, she has a fragile heart all together. How could you do that, especially to Kandy when you knew what situations she was going through?!" He didn't say anything. "I saw your face. I expect an apology from you to her."

Just when I was about to leave, he said, "It's because I love her..."

"What?"

"I did it so that she would have to suffer. Being with me would just make her suffer."

"Don't try to play the villain when it comes to love. You'll regret it deeply. She is and will always suffer without someone there for here unless you come forward. She is feeling worse without you than being with you, you understand?! You can't possibly understand girl philosophy if you think this the best way for her. I didn't expect you to make such a mistake, Ootori Kyouya." I left him there and went into my room, where I punched the bed—I didn't want to break something.

"I feel like screaming..." I did t know what to do in any of these situations. It's always been like this. When I finally solve a problem, another one appears, being more challenging than the last. I didn't want to do something I would regret deeply ever again, but I guess I had no choice. This is the era, which I live in. It is an era where one decision will hurt another that is dear to you, making you think, Is this really what I wanted? I'm regretting the choices I made.

* * *

**Okay. That was it for this chapter. I'm winging this thing. Lawl. My battery is half way empty. I think I'll make either the next or the one after that chapter the last chapter, ending this story—the first story that I would complete on here. Anyways, happy holidays! An early merry Christmas and a happy new year To everyone! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	15. A Father I Don't Want, Know, or Love

The next day, it seems Kyouya apologized and told Kandy the truth. They really hit it off. I thought they looked cute together, and then, I thought of Kaoru. Will he be lonely? I hope not... I hope he finds someone soon.

There was one cookie left, and both Kaoru and I reached for it. "You can have it."

"No, it's all right. I already had one."

"Really? Then, I'll take it." I took the cookie, and just before I put it I my mouth, I broke it in two and shoved half in Kaoru's mouth. "Don't try to lie to me again, Kaoru. I know you as much as I know your brother." He smiled.

"Okay...nee-chan." I nearly choked on the cookie.

"What?! 'Nee-chan'?!"

"Yeah. You're going to marry my brother, right?"

"We're not even there yet! Kaoru, you look too far into the future."

"No, I'm not. It's only in the distant future. I should start on your wedding dress design!" I sat him down again.

"Whoa there, bro. That is too early."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Your brother here is already thinking about our wedding." He became red.

"Oi, Kaoru, that is... We're not there yet!"

"That's what I said."

"Hm... Maybe I should start with Kandy and Kyouya-senpai."

"N-No... I don't think so, Kaoru." We were talking about this and that until the sun set. Then, something came up. Fumio called. I answered it. "Fumio?"

"Tea, I...found your birth father." I stayed silent. "He wants to meet up with you this weekend. He says he want to take care of you now."

"I... Tell him that I will meet with him, but I don't want anything to do with him after that." I hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Fumio called... He said he found my birth father."

"What else did he say?"

"He said my father wants to meet up with me and take care of me. I don't want anything to do with him, since it was he and my mother who abandoned me. I have a family now...an actual family. I have you guys.

~Timeskip~

The weekend came. We met at a café back in Tokyo. Fumio didn't come.

"Michel, I want you back. Your mother and I should have never abandoned you. I'll raise you by myself. Your mother...is dead. I'll find some way to raise you, so don't worry."

I snorted. "After all these years, these sixteen years, you decide you were take me back? Sixteen years, I tell you! I had been waiting for sixteen years! I can't help but suspect you have a reason for this. I'm worth nothing to you! Do you think you could buy me over just by saying you would raise me, your biological daughter, and that my birth mother was dead?! You're dead wrong! In those sixteen years, I had found people who cared about me—had enough sense to worry about me! They may not be of blood, but they are my family! I never knew you, and I don't plan to do so now."

"I'm sorry! I said it. What will you do without me, anyways? You have nothing. Nothing, I tell you, nothing!"

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it! I may be ignorant and all, but I have a mind to use, and it says I shouldn't trust you. I have many things I can do without you! I have lots of things you don't have. Money matters not to me. It may run THIS world," I gestured around with my hands as I spoke, "but not mine."

"Damn it! Just listen to me! You're such a good-for-nothing daughter—"

"If I was such a good-for-nothing daughter, then act as if I never existed. Abandon me again! I never asked you to take me back in. That was your choice! Remove me from the family! I'll just start my own! Like I would care! You're dead wrong! Dead wrong, I tell you, dead wrong!" He tried to slap me, but I caught his hand just before it touched me. My tone became even more frightening. "Don't touch me." I squeezed his wrist so badly, I broken his bones. He screamed as I let go.

"How dare you?! I'm your father! You're here because of me!"

"Who cares if you're my father?! Hell, I never asked to be here because of you! Why would you start a fight when you know the other party had already won? I've already won this fight, yet you bring up another, and the results were always the same: I win every time." I left as he started yelling behind me.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would've never tried to be nice to you! Hell, I should've never even tried to look for you! You're nothing but a burden I. My life! A hindrance! A nuisance! To Hell with you! Die a dog's death! You don't deserve the things I have in my possession!" Before you knew it, I was already in his face again with my fist raised as if I was going to punch him square in the mouth. I went from the door to him, which were five meters apart, and I got there in a fraction of a second.

"I thought I told you I didn't want anything you had. So, shut up. You're noisy. You may have ruined my life, but I've found ways to make it better. I don't need you or your possessions. They mean nothing to me, not even a mere thought in my mind."

* * *

**I am going to make the next chapter the last one since I'm down to thirty percent of battery, and I do not know what to write about next. Besides, writing on an iPad is really hard... Kandy, I'm sorry that this story has been one-sided. I am deeply sorry about this. I do not Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	16. A Painting-like Life

It's been seven years since I've last been in Japan. I have been traveling around the world to study and perform music. I am capable of using many instruments, but my favorites are the piano and the violin. I don't know how the others are doing, but I know that Kandy and Kyouya got married about three years ago. I missed their wedding because of a concert that day, which was in London.

Today, I'm finally coming back to Japan. I didn't say anything to the gang since I wanted to surprise them. I went to Hikaru's and Kaoru's place. The maid let me in, and I went to their room. I opened it quietly and slipped in unnoticed. I hugged Hikaru from behind. "I'm back." He turned around and hugged me back.

"I've missed you. Kaoru, get in here. I missed you, too." He was carrying his little sister in his hands. She was as cute as them. "Bring your little sister as well." He did, and we all hugged each other. Then, we let go.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Is it wrong to surprise you guys after so long?"

"Of course not. Come on. Let's surprise everyone else." We went to every one of their houses and gave our greetings. The last house was Kyouya's and Kandy's, which was huge. Then, Kandy brought up a topic.

"Tea, when are you and Hikaru going to get married? It's been seven years since you guys have been together. How about now?" We both became red.

"Well...ah...about that..."

"Yeah, you two should get married. Haruhi and I married as well."

"Us, too!"

"Wow. Most of you guys are married already... Even Honey-senpai, huh?"

"He was the first to do so." I couldn't believe it. "Okay, it's official. You are going to have your wedding a week from now."

"I already got your dress, Tea. See, I told you it wasn't too early back then."

"Kaoru..."

"The dress is at home, so we'll have to stop by there when you go home."

"I'm fine with that."

There were questions on when and where the wedding should be held. Hikaru and I decided that it should be somewhere peaceful, so Kyouya came up with the idea of an island. We agreed. Then, I went out with Kandy and Haruhi to pick out the cake while the guys were going shopping for a suit for Hikaru, which I found unneeded since he was a designer like his brother. I could've baked the cake myself as well. Even so, we did pick out a cake: a vanilla cake with white fondant covering the whole thing and green icing designs all over, which looked like leaves and strands of stems of plants along with small green dots in a few places. That was the cake for the wedding, and I had baked a cake for everyone—mostly for Honey-senpai since it was most likely too sweet for everyone else. It was a double-layered triple cream cheese strawberry chocolate fudge cake.

I did, in fact, noticed that the cake was too sweet, so I added a fraction of the original amount of sugar. Though, it didn't do much of an effect. It was still delicious—maybe even addicting.

~Timeskip~

It was finally my wedding day with Hikaru. As I walked down the aisle, I glanced at the people around me. Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kaoru, Nao-nii, Kyouya, Kandy, and many others were there, smiling at me. I looked in front of me again. Hikaru was there, waiting for me. I felt like the luckiest woman on Earth at that point. I saw everything that I cared about—my family, my huge, loving family—all around me with happy expressions. I felt like crying, but I knew you shouldn't cry on your wedding day.

"You may now kiss the bride." We both blushed. Hikaru got closer and closer slowly until our lips touched. I felt myself become redder than ever, maybe even to the point where I par with a hundred red roses. We kissed for a few seconds until we parted.

When we did, I said, "That was our first kiss together."

"I know. I wanted it to, too. I was saving your lips for this day." He made me blush a deep red, and I didn't even see how that was possible.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long."

"It's okay. I'd do anything for you."

"Oh, Hikaru, stop. You're going to make me overheat." He laughed.

"'Overheat'? What are you, a machine?" I laughed as well.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then, what did you mean?"

"Gosh, Hikaru. You're going to make me scream."

"That's what I'm going for...tonight." I became even redder. I'm serious. How is that even possible?! Okay, it may be possible when it comes to Hikaru. We kissed again. I could hear Kandy making loud squeals and Kaoru whistling.

Then, I felt like asking him that question again. "Hey, Hikaru, who was the one who ran after me seven years ago? I still want to know. Was it your brother or you? Were you lying, or was your brother lying?" He kissed me again.

"Does that answer your question?" I shook my head, and he whispered in my ear. "It was me."

Afterwards, we went on our honeymoon to the countryside. It may not seem so romantic and "tourist-like," but I like the countryside. It's quite peaceful, and the stars are beautiful. I was hoping to show them to Hikaru.

We sat on the porch of the house we bought. My head was on his shoulder, and his on my head. Our fingers touched. He entwined them together. "They're beautiful." He paused. "Although, they can't compare to you." I giggled.

"Are you still going for that? It sounds so cheesy." Then, he removed himself from me, leaving me confused. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal-style and carried me into our bedroom.

"You do remember what I said early, right?" I blushed. "Good. I'm going to make you blush all night long." Without knowing, I laughed until my stomach hurt. "What's so funny?"

"It sounds so wrong coming from you." I laughed again.

"I'm serious." He pinned me down.

~Timeskip~

It's been years since then. We moved back to Tokyo. I had twins: one girl and one boy. They were Lacie and Len. Hikaru said I would be the one to pick the name(s) the first time. I cheated him out of it, huh? It's funny.

"Mom, can you help me on this puzzle? I can't seem to figure it out."

"I won't give you but a few tips, okay?" Like me, my children had a love for puzzles, although, Lacie had a greater deal for it. Len was more into academics, which was something I was good at as well. The twins inherited the playful personality for their father, but they would only bring it out when they felt like cheering up someone, unlike their father who did it when he pleases.

"Mom, can you help me on this math problem? I can't understand it at all."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I walked over and sat at the table, where Len was studying. "Len, you're studying high school algebra! You're only in the third grade! You'll graduate a lot earlier than your classmates."

"Yes, I know that." I forgot to mention that he, and only he, inherited the sarcastic tone from his father.

"Gosh, Len. Okay, this is what you do. You would move this number to the other side of the equation in order to find the value of _x_ alone. You would have to do the inverse operations, and you have to do them to both sides. Yes, that is right. Now, you have to put it in the expression, which is 3/7_x_ plus 54 equals _y_. You would plug your answer in. Okay, great. Then, you would have to calculate it again to check your answer. Now, it says to graph the y-slope on a coördinate plane. Can you do that? Did you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you." I ruffled his hair.

"Anything for you, my lovely son." The door opened, and Hikaru stepped in.

"I'm home~"

"Welcome home!" He put his things on the chair nearest to him and went over to me. He embraced my waist.

"Ew~"

"Aw~" I laughed.

"Oh, Len. Even your sister thinks it's sweet." He made a disgusted face. We all laughed.

As you can see, my life is like a painting at this point. I cannot believe how lucky I am.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of this story!^^ I finally finished one of my stories. Yay~^^ Anyways, this is your present, Kandy. I hope you liked it. I'm still every deeply sorry that it was extremely one-sided. I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Oh, and did you like my other present? Don't forget to contact me~ Until next time! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	17. Special Chapter!

**I know I said the story was finished, but I forgot something so crucial. Forgive me. I tried to do this earlier, but didn't let me login, so I couldn't do this. Now, onward to the presents for my classmates and teacher~^^ By the way, Kandy, I did this before I found out that you weren't moving.**

* * *

Allow me to spell out your name.

Kandy is the thing that sweetens my life.

Without you, I would just stay bitter.

K is for kindness, which you've showed me since the beginning.

A is for amazing, which we both know you are.

N is for naughty, which we both are but in a good way.

D is for daring, which I respect you for.

Y is for yearning, which I would do without you.

I would go against my way just to see you leave with a smile, but this is a question I leave you:

How am I to smile if I cannot do so?

How can I smile as if I'm all right when I am not?

* * *

Allow me to spell out your name.

Tonya Carleo is the name of the person who showed me life.

I would've never known how to live if I hadn't met you.

T is for today, for you look forward to every day.

O is for open-minded, which is a gift.

N is for neutral, for you don't take a side in a fight.

Y is for yes, for you rarely say "no."

A is for amazing, and that alone can explain everything.

C is for caring, for you care all the time.

A is for ace, and you know it.

R is for responsible, which is why you have a reason to be alive.

L is for love, for I know you care but not like.

E is for eclipse, for someone like you only come around once in a while.

O is for observer, for you would look but not say.

I will never forget you, for I cannot forget.

Memories can be hard to remember but never forgotten.

* * *

Allow me to spell out your name.

Yannina is the name that is truly unique, and so are you.

Compared to me, you are the light that guides the way. Wrong you may be, but you never fail to be correct in the end.

Y is for youthful, which you truly show.

A is for adviser, for you give out good advice.

N is for nice, which you are openly with.

N is for naughty, for you swear and hit.

I is for important, for people hold you dear.

N is for natural, for you only act naturally as much as the next person.

A is for abnormal, which we all are.

* * *

Allow me to spell out your name.

Julie is the one who "lives" her life while I have none.

Compared to me, she'll always be first while I'm second-ranked.

J is for jewel, which shines so bright.

U is for unique, which explains you just right.

L is for lovely, for you believe in life.

I is for important, for you are as others are to you.

E is for equal, for you treat everyone the same.

* * *

Allow me to spell out your name.

Tiffany is the one who always tries to look on the bright side of things when possible (except when it comes to me).

You may be my opposite, but that doesn't mean I hate you.

T is for tearful, for a word could make you cry.

I is for intelligent, and my sarcastic joke from before was not meant to taken to heart.

F is for funny, for you make people laugh.

F is for feared, for I fear you at times—like when you laugh out loud alone for no reason.

A is for amazement, which is for your curiosity.

N is for noisy, and we all know this.

Y is for yourself, for you never seem to lose your random personality.

* * *

Allow me to spell out your name.

Laney is the artist that captures all's hearts.

She lives as she is alive while I show no soul.

L is for loyal, for you are most loyal to your loved ones.

A is for angle, for your shines could be seen from any angle.

N is for noticeable, for you always stand out.

E is for edition, for you are a special one.

Y is for you, which you never fail to be.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.^^ I believe you thought I wouldn't get you guys anything. Lawl. I didn't get to do all of our classmates because I didn't have time—and partially because I forgot to. Anyways, merry Christmas and an early happy new year~^^ You can read my stories if you want.**


End file.
